Together
by Palmtop Taiga
Summary: <html><head></head>Ichigo and Rukia discover feelings as they spend a few days alone while the Kurosaki family is away.  Or at least that is what I am planning</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my first fan fiction ever. Well, actually this is my first real story that wasn't for school...**

**Well anyways this is an IchiRuki story. I personally cannot stand Orihime so I am going to probably limit her appearances in the****story. Random fact is I was watching Spongebob while writing this story and note. I will appreciate any reviews. Some of this story might be a bit OOC but I wil try to keep thm as in character as possible. The story is from Rukia's POV. I have absolutely no idea where this story will go but I will rate it M just in case. Please enjoy and review.**

When I woke up that morning I was acutely aware of someone watching me. I didn't scream or become paranoid. Quite the opposite actually. I relaxed into my pillow with a small, sleepy smile gracing my lips.

"Good morning," Ichigo murmured. He was not fully awake either it seemed. I partially opened my eyes giving him an amused look that quickly morphed into a blush. He was shirtless, clad in only gray, baggy sweatpants. I was glad that my 'room' which doubled as Ichigo's empty closet. I was grateful to the darkness for hiding my steaming face.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, a bit more awake now, "You're a little red, do you have a fever?" Well, mostly. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied as I tried to avoid looking at his still pillow marked, worried face more than necessary, "Now out of my way Strawberry, we're going to be late," I said pushing him out of my way.

The worry disappeared, his normal scowl replacing it in an instant at the nickname.

"Yeah only because you wouldn't wake up, Midget" He threw back. My shoulders tensed in an annoyed manner at the nickname.

"First off," I said heatedly, whipping around to glare daggers at him. The action lost some of its edge when I realized I was about eye level with his chest at the moment. I glared harder moving up from daggers to swords at having to tilt my head back. I bent back my head all the while glaring holes into him. I continued. "I am _not_ a midget and second," I said turning back around to gather my books and uniform, "If you would wake me up first thing instead of watching me sleep for five minutes every morning…"

I trailed off turning once more to show him I was teasing, but stopped, surprised. Ichigo's expression had morphed once more. This time to embarrassed shock.

"Wha-wha…H-how…How did you…?" He stammered face turning fire truck red. I looked at him, a confused expression on my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He looked away, face still burning beet red. He looked all around the room except for at me, where I wanted his gaze at the most.

"N-nothing, never mind, go get dressed. Hurry and we might be able to make it to school in time," He practically pushed me out of the room.

"W-wait!" I called out turning around. Not fast enough. The door slammed shut missing my ace by mere millimeters. "Asshole. What the hell was that about?' I grumbled to myself as I turned and walked to the bathroom so I could change into my uniform. I thought back to his reaction when I had teasingly accused him of watching me sleep. '_Had he been…No way…Ichigo wouldn't…He couldn't possibly fell the same way…'_

Yes I liked Ichigo, not that I would admit it to anyone. I had just recently admitted it to myself. I don't know when it started. It was a gradual process. It built up over time not that he noticed. He was good at fighting and book work, but he was a dumbass about basically everything and anything else. I sighed heavily to myself.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice sounded from the other side of the door. I jumped and squealing. "Rukia I have to get ready to you know, hurry your little ass up, Munchkin!" I started undressing hurriedly. "You've been in there for 10 minutes! Get moving!" he ordered harshly sounding annoyed. I went faster. I was fully undressed when I saw the doorknob turning in my peripheral vision. _It's fine the door is lock…_

I stopped mid-thought, my eyes widening. No. No it wasn't! The knob continued to turn. I dove for the lock nut it was to late. The door was open, Ichigo was in the doorway, and I was glued to the spot in all my glory.

I just stared at him like an idiot, and he stared back. His gaze was different from mine though. His was odd, unfamiliar emotions swimming through is lovely amber pools. They were emotions I never expected to see on his face while looking at me. While usually his expressions when he looked at me were either happy, annoyed, or somewhere in between these expressions were on the other side of the spectrum.

"I-Ichigo…?" I stammered quietly, taken aback from the almost _hungry _expression inhis eyes. He slowly looked up, expression still dark and strangely sensual drawing me to him. I fought the urge. His breathing was heavy, his pupils were dilated, his pants looked…_tighter_…than normal.

I averted that thought from my head and drew my eyes back up to his face. He had continued to watch me, never taking his eyes from me. He shut the door and locked it. Still his eyes never left mine. I looked around the cramped room avoiding his probing eyes. I was suddenly aware again that I was naked but it was a little too late to be embarrassed. '_Oh god, what is about to happen?' _I knew what I wanted to happen and it seemed as though Ichigo wanted the same thing.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. Ichigo looked away, his breathing slightly heavy.

"Get dressed," he whispered, his voice low," We already missed school. We should go do some shopping," He turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I didn't hear him walk away. I fell to the ground shaking with adrenaline. I heard a muffled 'thud' and realized that Ichigo had probably done the same thing. '_What. The hell. Was that?' _

Maybe, just maybe, my belief that Ichigo didn't feel the same way I did, that belief I had accepted for so long, wasn't true after all.

'_This is going to be complicated' _I thought

**Sorry if you thought this was going to be a oneshot PWP story. I think I will continue it for about 5 chapters but if I get enough support I will continue it beyond that. I am dedicating this Chapter to Katie and Lauren Chenault (They are sisters and two of my best friends) they encouraged me to write this story. I am also dedicating this to Chappy-Is-Mine for inspiring me to write this.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I typed this up in the bathroom. I had written it doen on paper in school today and just finished typing it up a few minutes ago. I don't know why but my best ideas come to me as I lay on the bathroom floor...**

**Okay I am going to stop there so that you don't get so creeped out that you don't read my story. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mallika who was harrassing me all through sixth period to let her read it.**

Eventually I heard Ichigo rise from against the door. I watched the door to see if it would open. It didn't. A felling somewhere between disappointment and relief coursed through me. I heard him draw in a breath, as though he was about to say something. I could imagine him standing outside the door, hand in a loose fist, halfway between himself and the long slab of wood dividing us. Then I heard him exhale the breathe and pad away

I sat there on the cold tile floor a while afterwards, the hard floor numbing my still bare skin. I took deep breaths to calm myself. _Okay think Rukia, think, so maybe he isn't totally oblivious to, er, stuff like that after all. Doesn't mean anything._

I realized I was just trying to delude myself, but I couldn't comprehend this revelation so suddenly. All those months of unrequited love and now it was being…requited? Was that the correct grammar? I would have to ask Byakuya next time I spoke to him. Maybe.

I got up slowly and looked in the mirror. I looked about the same as I did every morning, the only difference being my hair appeared a bit more disheveled than usual and my cheeks were flushed. I splashed some cold water on my face and dressed, finally. When I was finished with that I ran a comb through my black, blue hair until it shone like black ice. I looked at my reflection once more. My cheeks were still flushed due to the scene from earlier playing on repeat through my head. _Okay you can do this Rukia, just act like nothing happened. _I took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom…

…And right into Ichigo's chest. My cheeks flamed, as they had for the hundredth time since I had woken up that morning. The scene flashed through my head again. I jumped back, fast. "S-sorry," I managed to get out, "I-I didn't know you were out here,"

He blinked, looking a little surprised himself, and embarrassed, "Er, yeah, sorry," he replied looking quite awkward, "I was, er, making sure you were okay. You were taking a while,"

_Well what the hell did you expect after that _I thought to myself, annoyance taking over for the embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that," I said, very aware of the awkwardness surrounding us, "So, you said something about shopping…?" I ventured.

His cheeks reddened as he seemed to remember the events that had led to his saying that. "Uh, yeah I did. You, um, want to go and do that?"

I nodded and strode away. I might have been wrong about his…obliviousness? I would have to ask Byakuya, but I was right about one thing. This was going to be complicated.

We walked through Karakura market, picking up ingredients for dinner. We were attempting to make pasta. It wouldn't compare to Yuzu's cooking, but it would have to make do. Ichigo stayed behind me or beside me most of the time. He was keeping his distance, but was close enough that I could hear him as he drew in a breath, as if he was on the brink of saying something, and then he would exhale it not a word coming out from between his lips. It was starting to piss me off a bit. I was about to turn and yell at him when I spotted Ivy. She was a transfer student from America. She had come when Orihime was sent to the mental facility. I forget why exactly she was sent there, something like schizophrenia I think. She was spouting some nonsense about a monster coming out of her teddy bear and attacking her and Tatsuki and about seeing fairies and talking to them. All I know is that when they dragged her away she just kept screaming "I reject!"

Yeah, but anyways, Ivy transferred over here after that. I waved to Ivy and she walked over to us, her long legs getting her there in just a few strides. "I'm so glad to see you!" she said happily. She was in shorts and a shirt featuring a band I had never heard of. She was about a foot taller than me, dwarfing me even more now that I was between both her and Ichigo. Her chest length brown hair hung down in a silky curtain as it was down instead of in its usual ponytail.

"Why?" I asked her. I glanced back at Ichigo. He didn't seem to notice how short her shorts were, which give me a bit of comfort.

"Come and look at this!" Ivy called. She had already started to walk away. I cast a glance at Ichigo, prompting him with an unspoken question. He shrugged and we followed after her.

"Look, look!" she crowed excitedly. We appeared to be in an animal stall. Ivy was pointing at a cage in the corner of the room. Ichigo and I walked toward it hesitantly. When we reached the foot of the cage, I gasped. Inside was the most beautiful snow white bunny. I adored it immediately. The nameplate on its cage read 'Chappy'

"It's so beautiful!" I cried, smushing my face against the metal bars. The bunny, Chappy, cowered back a bit, but haltingly scooted forward to sniff my face. I turned to express my gratitude to Ivy, but she had wandered off somewhere and I couldn't spot her through the crowd.

As I was admiring Chappy, Ichigo drew in and let out another breath. Okay, that was it.

I whirled around on him, anger blazing in my violet eyes making them glitter ethereally. Like fairy eyes. A very, very _pissed_ fairies' eyes.

"Dear God! If you want to say something just spit it out already, dammit!" \I yelled, drawing the eye of a few startled looking passerby. I lowered my voice, "All you have done is sigh all day, if you have something to say just say it, please,"

I looked up at his face. He looked surprised, but, he drew in another breath.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry a-about this morning," He said, stumbling a bit over the words. His cheeks reddened slightly.

I just stood there blinking at him for a few seconds. I had _not_ been expecting that in the least.

"O-oh that?" I asked, cheeks heating again. I _really_ wished that they would stop doing that. "I would like if you would forget that actually," I said turning back to Chappy to hide my steaming hot face.

"Well," He said, and I felt him lean into me. I went ridged, and my mind went blank. He continued, his lips brushing against my ear, sending shivers of pleasure racing through me, causing my knees to weaken as he whispered, "What if I don't want to forget about it?"

**Yeah I don't really like Orihime so I decided to put her in a mental hospital haha. Well my friend Ivy wanted to be in my story so there she is and the rabbit was my friend Alex's cameo so she got put in as Chappy. Some of my other friend's want to make appearances as animals and what not O.o I will somehow try to work them in without ruining the story. Only two others want in the story so they will have little appearances. I will continue to make dedications to people so if you leave positive reviews perhaps that person will be you!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is really short, sorry I ran out of paper. I think it is okay though. I won't be able to update for a while because I am going on a trip but I will write at least one chapter while I am away. Today I am laying on the living room floor as I type, listening to music. Screamo is great for creative stimulation haha**

I stood there struggling to stay upright. The owl on the other side of the stall hooted startling me. I could just barely make out the nameplate, which read 'Terezia' on the engraved brass. Evening had fallen and the sky was starting to darken. I was focusing on anything but Ichigo's close proximity to me. His warm breath blew over my ear and down my neck. I shivered and I knew he could feel it but he said nothing, did nothing.

I turned and looked him in the eye. They had the same look in them as they had that morning. Darkened and hungry looking. Looking into them was hypnotic and it drew out my breath in one fell swoop. My eyelids drooped and my lips parted. His eyes darkened more, his breath becoming shallow.

"Rukia," he breathed, his voice husky. He leaned towards me partially opening his mouth as his gaze had caused me to do only moments before. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. I let out a small moan and I, also, began to lean forward. We were only a breath away when a voice broke through our lust filled haze.

"What are you doing?" a deadly calm and flat voice asked.

"B-Byakuya!" I cried jumping back. Ichigo looked behind him and went pale as the clips in Byakuya's hair, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here Byakuya?" Ichigo asked sounding annoyed. Again. I was blood red from being caught in such a position by my restrictive brother. _Well now you can ask him those grammar questions _I thought abstractly.

"I was on my way to a meeting and decided to take a shortcut through here when I found you and Rukia doing whatever it was you were doing," He said in that same cold, flat voice.

Ichigo said something back but I didn't hear what. I had been running on adrenaline since this morning and now I was feeling faint. I swayed and collided with Chappy's cage. Ichigo whipped around at the noise and Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction. I started to fall as I saw, out of my peripheral vision, Ichigo making a dive for me, but it was too late. I hit my head on the ground and it all went black.

I blinked. I was lying in a bed. It was comfortable. I curled up, clutching at the sheet and holding it to my face. It smelled good, and vaguely familiar. I sniffed, trying to identify the scent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked from the doorway. I turned, startled. No one could startle me or make me blush as much as he could. _Who am I anymore?_ I asked myself. _The old Rukia Kuchiki was unshakeable, she never blushed. Who is Ichigo turning me into?_

As I pondered this, Ichigo sat down and watched me. Nothing else. Just watched me. It was unnerving and I wondered how long he would sit there staring at me. Then I noticed that I was watching him as he watched me. I averted my eyes from his handsome face and looked down at my small hands which were still clutching the sheets to my face. I hurriedly, albeit reluctantly, let my grip slack, allowing the sheets to fall onto my lap.

"What happened?" I asked him, putting my hand to my aching head. There appeared to be a small knot under the skin.

"That is what I want to know midget," He said, his trademark scowl falling comfortably onto his face. "You fainted all of a sudden and left me to deal with the third degree,"

I imagined Ichigo and Byakuya arguing. Ichigo yelling and Byakuya talking in the same flat voice as always which would infuriate Ichigo all the more. I chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" He yelled half joking as he whapped me playfully in the back of the head, careful to avoid the bump. That little touch sent sparks shooting of throughout my body.

_What is__** happening**__ to me?_

**Once again I apoligze for it being so short. I was in a bad mood today dealing with drama ick so I ended up taking some of it out on Rukia and the rest out on my orange sherbert. I already sent Orihime to the mental hospital so couldn't do anything to her unfortunatly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. As I said I had gone on a trip and got sick after I got home. I'm still sick and I left school early today so I figured I would type up this chapter. I feel bad about taking so long so I apoligize to everyone who has been waiting to read this one (well if anyone was waiting to read it that is)**

**I am very happy with this chapter :) Let me know what you guys think :) (read 'Review')**

The next few days followed monotonously. We went to school, got home, did homework, ate, and slept. We had to talk, although I only did as much as required and only then it was done begrudgingly. It was simply idle chatter anyways. _I, _at least was making a valiant, albeit vain, attempt to forget the events that had conspired between Ichigo and I earlier in the week.

It was not as easy as I make it sound. That hungry look of Ichigo's was seemingly seared into my brain. Whenever my eyes would close it appeared behind my lids. Every now and then when I inevitably snuck a glance at his handsome face I would find that look blatantly present on his face. As much as I wanted to deny it seeing that look did something to me. It drew me to him, making resistance almost painful. Making me want to stop fighting this feeling.

I couldn't not fight it though. So I was glad about the minimal interaction. Well, part of me was, the other part was despising it. I was unsure which feeling was stronger. The urge to stop fighting it was strong though so I walked home with Ivy and her cousin, Avery. She was a grade below us with brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and had a slim figure like her cousin. They also shared the same milky white skin. Avery's boyfriend, Greyson, would join us. Watching the two of them together, however, was hard. I would find myself fantasizing about Ichigo and I holding hands, and kissing, and everything else Avery and Greyson would do while together. Other than that however, the atmosphere was calming. It was my escape from the headiness that engulfed me while spending any amount of time with Ichigo.

I blushed, thinking this and cursed my revealing cheeks whilst ducking my head. This was not one of the days I was walking home Ivy, Avery, and Greyson. I was instead walking with Ichigo. I felt his gaze burning into the back of my head which only made me blush more. I quickened my pace. He easily kept up with me though which annoyed me. _Frikkin' giant _I thought.

We continued walking home quietly. Ichigo seemed relaxed which lifted my mood for some reason. I suddenly collided with something. I stopped and started backing away, but arms came around me. I tensed up, preparing to attack when a deep voice rumbled from above, "Calm down it's just me,"

Recognizing the voice as Ichigo's I stayed tensed up, only now for a different reason. All the blood rushed to my face. I wobbled and felt as I begin to fall. I heard a "Shit!" from above me and felt strong arms catch me before it all went black. Again.

When I woke up I felt a cold presence on my forehead and I warm one on my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked first at the window and noted the fading light. I judged it to be around five in the evening. With a probing hand going to my forehead I was able to identify that object as an ice pack. I looked down to identify the warm pressure on my stomach. It took a second for me to register it, and when I did, I sucked in a quick breath. Ichigo had fallen asleep with his head on my stomach. I stared my eyes huge, mouth partially open. He stirred slightly, causing me too shut my mouth with a _clack _and my eyes to return to almost their normal size. I watched him, his face looking so innocent and boyish in sleep. A small, slightly self-mocking smile came to my lips as I suddenly had a desire to run my fingers through his bright orange hair. I decided that since he was sleeping, he would never know and there for it wouldn't matter. I leaned forward and reached my hand out, running it through his hair. It was softer than I had anticipated. It tickled my hand making me chuckle softly.

"You find my hair funny or something Toadstool?" Ichigo said

I froze.

"W-W-Wh…I-I –I w….T-Toadstool…?" was my, oh so intelligent response as my face went pale.

"Well yeah Toadstools are short, you're short. I needed something other than midget to call you," He explained, "Now, what is so funny about my hair?"

I stayed frozen other than my mouth which kept opening and closing until I managed to get a response out.

"N-nothing, I-it just tickled was all…," I trailed off unsure off how to conclude this statement. He looked mildly surprised but he said nothing. I had been focused on him this entire time, my hand still in his hair, so I saw the exact moment where his eyes changed to that hungry expression. I could swear the man was oozing pheromones considering the effect he had on me. I leaned in eyelids closing partially as I brought my lips to his. I put my hands on both sides of his face and in turn he put his around my waist as he kissed me back. A small noise escaped me. This felt like…completion. Like part of me had been missing and I was now being reunited with it. I smiled into the kiss breaking it off as we drew in a much needed breath simultaneously. Then without warning I was drawn into a hug. I felt Ichigo's chin atop my head as he sighed contentedly.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that midget," he said quietly, pressing his face into my hair.

"And nor you I," I said smiling into his chest as his warmth lolled me back into sleep.

**Well what did everyone think? Sorry for the fluffiness here, but I found it cute :3 Sorry if it annoyed anybody :p Please review and let me know what you think constructuive criticism and praise are the greatest things I can get from all of you! Thanks to all of you that read this and add it to your lists and review it. I am so greatful to all of you :) I love all of you who have added me or my story to favorites and alerts and reviewed. You guys are the ones who keep me writing (no pressure haha)**


End file.
